


Body Swap

by regulus3



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, princess in distress
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulus3/pseuds/regulus3
Summary: “What bother you so much? Who do you think you are? My dad?”Max seems impatient, “Or you’re actually Helmut Marko whitin Lewis Hamilton’s body? You’ve been swithed as well?”“Liston.”Lewis looks into his eyes, “I don’t give a fu*k to where the hell your damn body might be. It’s Nico that I’m worried about.”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Body Swap

BODY SWAP

…你的灵魂将会重新见到你的肉体，你曾经的形态，你的暂歇之地。

——亡灵书

1、正赛后DAY 1

感受到照射到自己脸上的温暖阳光，Lewis慢慢地醒来了，但是他还是没有睁开眼睛，躺在那里享受着半梦半醒的舒适感觉。

他能感觉到清风正从一侧敞开的落地窗轻轻吹来，带来阳台上已经盛开的鲜花的香气，他暴露在空气中的肌肤感觉到一丝丝早晨的凉意。他舒展自己的身体，伸了个半梦半醒的懒腰。

在他身侧，触手可及的地方，面朝下趴着一个和他与一样什么都没有穿的身体。 

Lewis微微睁开眼睛，Nico的侧脸在晨光中明暗不定，一小撮浅色的头发被风吹得微微飘动。

他忍不住伸出手去，轻轻抚弄Nico浓密的睫毛。

他知道这样Nico很快就会醒来了。不过没关系，反正今天是休息日，他可以轻松地让时间溜走。

接着他看到Nico的眼睛眨了一下，又一下，慢慢睁开眼睛看了自己一眼。

然后又闭上了。

接着，又睁开眼睛看了自己一眼。整个人猛然一震。这一下震得非常厉害，然后他似乎想要翻身离开，但Lewis的动作更快，他整个人都覆过去用自己的胸膛压住Nico正翻过来面对着他的上半身。 

“怎么了？一惊一乍的？”说着他低下头去啄对方的嘴唇，他的手伸进Nico凌乱的金发里。

“什…”Nico却用力挣扎起来，并爆出一连串Lewis听不懂的外国话。

好像听上去有点像德语？

那就没错了。 

Lewis差点被他掀翻。 

“干嘛？是跟我玩什么情趣吗？恩？”Lewis笑着又凑上去，想要去吻对方的嘴角，“还是角色扮演？”

“Nghhhhhh…”但是他没想到的是Nico瞪大了眼睛看着自己，努力从自己没有太用力的怀抱里挣脱出去。似乎想要离他越远越好。

昨晚还不够累的吗？

确实，Lewis也承认自己昨晚和Nico玩得有点过火，毕竟因为疫情以及一些其他外部因素，他们两也有好一段时间没有见面了。

两人从凉台上一直折腾到卧室，天都快亮了才疲倦地一起倒在床上睡下，现在也才…看天色应该10点左右吧。

天哪，难道是我真的体力不如从前了，明明昨晚我们两个一起疯到那么晚，今天一早怎么Nico精神又那么好？

不应该啊，理论上难道不是目前还处于运动生涯巅峰期的我本当保留着更好的体力吗？我可是三连背靠背赛程都可以毫无疲态和围场里最年轻的小伙子竞技丝毫不落下风的呀。

这么想着，Lewis也忍不住加大了手下的力气。 

“嘿！你干嘛！快放开！什么啊啊啊啊啊！”Nico的力气似乎突然特别大，差点把毫无防备的Lewis掀翻下床去。

“轻一点轻一点，这是干嘛？”Lewis努力维持住平衡不让自己摔下去。

“Lewis？”Nico似乎这时候才看清楚床上另外一个人是谁？ 

“怎么？是我你很惊讶吗？”Lewis的脸色沉了下去。

“我、我怎么会和你在一起？”Nico脸色彻底变了。然后他开始低头打量自己什么都没有穿的身体。

“怎么了？Nico，睡糊涂了？”Lewis意识到对方似乎并不是在和自己开玩笑。

“啊？”显然对方还没有清醒过来，似乎正惊恐地看着自己。然后白色床单下的Nico却突然整个人跳了起来，“不对…”他似乎是在对自己说，“不对，不对，不对，不对，这不是我的，这不是我的。” 

“宝贝你在说啥？”Lewis疑惑地看着对方反常地行为。 

“这不是我的身体。”Nico则手足无措地低头打量自己的身体，一边用手抚摸自己的肩膀脖子部位，继而开始抚摸自己的脸，“这绝对不是我的身体…” 

“Nico，你到底在说什么呀？”

他面前团团转的人终于停了下来，他严肃地看着床上的Lewis，“你刚才叫我什么？”

“啊？”Lewis却完全摸不着头脑。但是对方却看着他并向着他走来，单腿跨上了床继续问道，“你刚才，叫我什么？”

他没有等Lewis的回答，继续说道，“你叫我Nico。” 

这难道，还能有什么问题吗？

但是对方显然经历的最初的慌乱之后也已经镇静了下来，并且坐在Lewis的床上开始观察起周围的环境来。

这到底是在玩什么把戏？ Lewis反而有些没底起来。

“我以为你和Rosberg互相是不说话的。”这人用着Nico的声音揶揄着说道。 

“你到底是什么东西？不，你到底是谁？”Lewis咬牙问道。

对方轻轻瞟了他露在外面的胸膛一眼，Lewis猛然扑上去抓住了对方手腕，快到他都来不及反应。

这到底是一个可怕的恶作剧还是什么专门针对他个人的阴谋？

对方的目的到底是什么？

如果说只是简单装扮成Nico的样子，那这伪装技术几乎可以乱真了。而且这个人最初醒来时候的惊慌失措却并不像是装出来的？

还是说这又是什么电视台或者现在新媒体的整人节目，拍摄被恶作剧者最不经设防的反应。

这个房间里被安置了隐秘的摄像头？可这是Lewis自己的房产。

Lewis的脑子飞快地运转。左手还是丝毫没有放松力气，紧紧地抓着眼前人的手腕。

那人试图挣脱了一下没有成功之后并没有再继续挣扎。

可是，如果是这样的话，那显然不太可能会在家宅这种环境布置。而且更不会在卧室这种可能会涉及到隐私及触及法律条款的场所。

而且，而且几乎只有屈指可数的人知道他和Nico目前的关系。

还是说… 

Lewis忍不住抬起头来仔细地端详被他抓住了手挣脱不得的Nico。

在晨光中，他还是那么可爱，他粉红色的嘴唇，他脖子上浅金色的绒毛，他锁骨下的…Lewis对于对方的身体实在是太熟悉了，这实在不像是任何人能够伪装的。

难道，这是Nico自己的主意，准备要在现在公之于众，毁掉自己的职业生涯吗？

不不不，从对方的反应来看，这绝对不是Nico了。

这到底… 

“好吧，我是Max。”他面前的Nico诚恳地说道。

“Max.” Lewis一愣，根本没有反应过来，“哪个Max？” 

他仔细想了一下自己身边有什么能够让自己直呼其名的Max，但是他显然失败了。

等一下！

这么说回来，他认识的Max倒还真有一个。昨天还和他交谈过的。

Lewis整个人字面意义上地停顿了三秒钟。 

“你想让我相信你是Verstappen？！”Lewis难以置信地说道。

“相信我，我自己也不能相信这件事。”他面前的人说道，“你明白吗，我人生二十多年来第一次对自己产生了这么严重的自我怀疑。” 

“你是Verstappen？”Lewis仿佛想要确认对方真的听明白了自己的话一般，“红牛的33号Verstappen？你爸爸也是F1赛车手的那个Verstappen？”

他面前的Nico叹了口气，“去年的FIA颁奖典礼的休息室里，我问你‘嘿，每次都这么无聊吗？还是就这次而已？’，如果44号你还是不相信的话，上次在银石你主动来找我，对我说‘赛点的车…’” 

“够了，够了，我相信了。”Lewis连忙打断对方，“这么说你醒来的时候就发现自己在Nico的…”他用手比划了一下。

所以他刚醒来时候说得那些是荷兰语，人类的本能。

而自己还以为他说的是德语。

“是的，我醒来，然后你就都知道了。”33号用Nico的声音说道。

然后他开始当着Lewis的面仔细观察起自己的身体来，还抬起手臂试了试自己的二头肌。 

“嘿，你在干嘛？” 

“没想到，Nico虽然不再比赛了身材还是始终保持得不错哇。” 

“够了，别乱摸，这个不是重点。” 

“所以我和他是像那些电影里演得一样，灵魂互换了吗？”Max说道，“我想起我小时候看过一个很古早的美国电影就是讲这个的，至少也是80年代的老片子了。” 

“但是，为什么是你和Nico呢？你最近一次见到他，正面和他说话是什么时候？”

Lewis按着自己眉心。所以，只有他在这里想着怎么解决问题对吗？

而真正被身体和灵魂互换了的Max似乎正在印证Lewis的想法，他开始发出各种声音。 

“哈，我发现了我用Nico的身体之后，我说话的口音也变成了他说话的口音，好有趣啊！等等，那我是不是也能够像他一样说德语、意大利语、法语和…好吧，不能。”Max摸了摸自己的下巴讪讪说道。 

“所以说，Nico现在应该在你的身体里。”Lewis说道。 

“如果按照电影里演的话应该是这样，基本上100%是这样吧。” 

“我们应该尽快找到Nico。”Lewis下结论道，“嘿，你号码是多少，我马上给他打个电话。”

“呃…”刚才还有些兴奋的Max却罕见地迟疑了起来，“我不觉得…” 

“什么？你不觉得什么？” 

“我不觉得你现在能打通我的电话。”Max虽然这么说着，还是在Lewis递过来的电话上输入了自己的号码。

很快另一头传来了机械音，告诉他们他们呼叫的号码无服务。

果然，他的手机昨晚没电之后自动关机了。 

“今天是礼拜一，我想你还没离开这个城市吧？”Lewis问道，因为不少时候车队礼拜天就走了，但车手因为有些活动或者自身的安排会提前或之后才离开，两种情况都是存在的。 

“如果我没记错的话，是这样的。”后者老老实实地回答道。

“现在还不是太晚，也许我们可以直接去找Nico。”Lewis建议道。 

“恩， 关于这点…”Max又迟疑起来… 

“你在哪里？我来开车。”Lewis说道。

“关于这点…”Max抓了抓Nico柔软的头发，“实际上…” 

“你别告诉我…” 

“我不知道。” 

“你的意思是你不知道你自己在哪里？！”Lewis难以置信地提高了声音，他真的不想提高声音的。

没错，他在对方这个年纪的时候也曾经玩得很野，但是… 

“听着，我昨晚就是有点…”Max抬起左手比划，希望对方能够明白自己的意思。

但Lewis可能正在装傻，他直直地盯着面前Nico的面孔。 

“我喝得断片了！满意了吗？”Max懊恼地大声说道，“你别告诉我你没有过？” 

“听着小子，第一我酒量很好；第二如果我决定要喝醉我至少知道自己在哪里、在谁的身边？” 

“好吧，事情是这样…”Max突然吞吞吐吐起来，“有点复杂，我昨晚可能换了几个地方，所以…” 

“当时你身边有谁？你在喝多了之前总归有点印象的吧？你还清醒的时候旁边有哪些人？”Lewis循循善诱。

“我…”他到底是记不清了，还是不愿意告诉对方？ 

“是和你的那些女人在一起吗？” 

“什么叫我的‘那些’女人？”Max又好气又好笑，“也许我是换过几个女友，但是他们都是有名有姓的好吗？和你那些个多得你自己都记不清、被狗仔躲在停车场里拍到的所谓‘绯闻对象’不是一回事！我可不是你！”

“嘿！注意你在说啥！” 

“你的意思是你能记得清？” 

“别扯这些了。”Lewis打断他，“想想怎么解决问题吧。” 

“我能来一杯吗？”Max似乎不想再纠结于这个问题，他跳下床去，估计想要去客厅方向给自己倒一杯酒，但是他不熟悉整个空间的构造，这个卧室两个明显的过渡区域都是通往南北两个凉台的。 

“不能！”Lewis连忙追了上去。

“别那么小气，也许你该给你自己也来一杯。” 

“不。我说不。”Lewis，“你没有搞清楚状况，眼下我们正处于非常极端的状况中，我需要你保持清醒。在我的屋子里由我说了算。”

“好吧，爱管头管脚先生。”Max摊开双手。 

“鉴于你自己连自己人在哪里都管不好。我觉得非常有必要…”

“这到底关你什么事？你是我爸爸吗？”Max不耐烦地说道，“还是说你其实是Helmut Marko在Lewis Hamilton的身体里？你也被灵魂互换了？”

“听着。”Lewis走上前去，面对面看着对方的眼睛，“我他妈才不在乎你那该死的身体在哪里？我担心的是Nico！” 

Max没有再和他争执，他甚至微微低下了头。

Lewis却觉得有一些不好意思。

他还年轻。也许，我确实有点太… 

“听着，帮我一个忙好吗？”Lewis扶额说道，“别用Nico的脸和我吵架。”

这叫我想起那段，那段饱受折磨的日子。

他摇了摇头，不愿再想。 

“好好好，算我搞不懂你们世界冠军们的爱情！”Max讽刺地说道。然而Lewis却一愣。

是了，世界冠军。这个头衔，曾经是阻碍他们爱情的罪魁祸首吧。

然而，他知道这不是他的错。

不是任何人的错。

但是现在呢，现在他们两个人之间的，真的还算是…爱情吗？

还是某种…心照不宣的各取所需？

他正出神，那边占据了Nico身体的Max却不安分地动来动去。 

“这么说来，你们这个其实和社会上的‘办公司恋情’是一回事哎。”Max说着忍不住笑了起来，“只不过你们的办公室是赛道而已哈哈哈——‘围场恋情’。” 

“怎么？你觉得围场爱情很奇怪吗？能够和体能师和工程师谈恋爱，不能和队友或者对手吗？”Lewis倒是认真地说道，“等下，我怎么记得我听说过你也有…” 

哼，我倒是希望我自己也有。 

Max几乎冷笑出声。

可惜事实证明原来那些东西都只是我自己一个人幻想出来的。

在太阳底下破裂的肥皂泡泡。

不管它们曾经在阳光下折射出多美美丽的色彩。

都注定，只能化作泡影。

Lewis看到面前的人脸色变了，他敏感地没有问下去，他不在意Verstappen的感情生活，现在的当务之急只有一件事——尽快找到Nico。

但是这又回到了那个老问题上来了。 

——Verstappen昨晚到底和谁在哪里喝醉了酒？ 

“告诉我…”这边Max却凑上来压低了嗓音，“你们在围场里做过吗？我是说，比如说梅赛德斯的车库里？休息室里呢？Toto Wolff的办公室？！” 

他眼睛里的兴奋几乎要溢出来，Lewis觉得自己居然能够从Nico的脸上认出Max的坏笑来。

他抬手一把推开对方几乎贴到自己身上的脸。

“你真的，这么快就忘了眼下棘手的情况了吗？”Lewis无奈地说道，到底对方还是个小孩子呢，简直没心没肺，“不快点找到Nico换回去，下面的比赛你该怎么办？” 

“我相信Rosberg Jr.的水平。”后者轻松地说道。 

Lewis无奈地摇了摇头，开始穿起自己的衣服来。顺便打开了一边的柜子，从里面找出一件浅金色的衬衫，抛向身后光着脚站在那里的Max，“快把衣服穿上吧。” 

“不要，我要先去洗个澡！”那个不知道好歹的年轻人嚷道。

Lewis带着自己都不知道的笑容转过去看着整个人一团乱的“Nico”，他真的没想到自己有一天要照顾Nico，因为他的Nico，即使是蒙昧的少年时代，永远带着天之骄子的光环，他永远都是光鲜的、整齐的、妥帖的。

即便是一清早起床头发乱糟糟的他也会很快整理得干干净净。 

“嘿，我问了三遍了，浴室在哪里？”他面前的“Nico”在那里对着他喊道。

Lewis伸手指了指方向，“Nico的毛巾是那条…” 

“我自己会找新的毛巾的。”访客只是通知他。 

“好吧。” 天哪，这到底是怎么发生的，如果我们找到了Nico，接下来要怎么做呢？

现在还在赛季当中，Max会面临比较棘手的问题。

我真的不是在做梦吗？

Lewis一边想着一边给自己做了杯咖啡，他需要清醒一下。

虽然他没打算伺候那个小鬼，但是还是给他也做了一杯咖啡。不知道那小子喜欢什么口味，意式总不会犯错吧。

就在他刚喝了第一口咖啡的时候，就看到Max穿着短裤一边用一块雪白的大毛巾擦拭自己的头发一边像他走过来，“Nico的头发比我的要长。” 

“你的宠物狗呢？我记得你很溺爱它们的？”Max问道。

“送去理疗了。”谢天谢地，他们不需要在这里被这个没轻没重的小子玩弄。

Max直接坐在了他的对面，“谢谢。”

他拿起杯子喝了一口，“天哪，你没加糖！”

“加了。”Lewis连眼皮都没有抬一下。 

“远远不够啊。”说着Max又加了很多糖。

Nico要是看到一定会血压上升的。 

“好了，回到正事上来。”Lewis说道，“首先，我们应该想办法和Nico取得联络，然后我们去找到他，想一想到底是怎么发生了这样的事情，然后想办法把你们换回去。没错吧。” 

坐在他对面的Max乖巧地点了点头。 

“这件事眼前的难点就在于：第一你的手机关机了没法接通；第二你不知道自己现在在哪里？对吗？” 对方又点了点头。 

“联系一下你最后记得和你在一起的朋友，或者你在出去玩之前曾经透露过你可能的意向的朋友。” 这应该是最理性也最合理的方案了。 

“Stan，也许？”Max迟疑地说道。

看来昨晚和他在一起他又有印象的就这位朋友了。

Lewis和他的朋友毫无交集，甚至都没有互相关注，他如果私信他的朋友，他们应该也会直接先发信息问Max本人这是什么类型的恶作剧。 毕竟作为Max的朋友他们不可能不认识六届世界冠军。

而Max本人现在根本没有办法回答他们的话。但是他也没啥其他办法。 

“不不不！”Max一把上去抓住Lewis的手，“等一下，等一下！听我说，不要用那些社交媒体或者社交工具。还是打电话吧。” 

的确，这是非常的状况，这是非常的时期，他们都是公众人物，一切都还是小心为好。

然而这个时候Max才开始傻眼了。

“你朋友的号码，你背得出来吗？” 

这不能怪Max，现在谁还能背得出任何联系人的电话号码啊？能记住自己的号码就已经不错了。 

“好吧，好吧，那你帮忙打给Pierre吧。”Max说道。 

“我没有他的号码。”Lewis承认。

“你有谁的？”Max挫败地问道。 

“理论上来说，Romain应该有我们每个人的电话号码。” 

“可我最近正和他有点…怎么说呢？”Lewis面露难色。为了赛前仪式的事情有些小小的矛盾。 

Max用Nico的脸做了个撇嘴的表情，不得不说还真有那么点Nico的神髓在里面。 

“嘿！这不是我的错好吗？首先我和Gasly并不是特别熟悉，其次现在大家有那么多交流方式何必要打电话呢？我都不记得上一次给另一个车手打电话是什么时候了！”Lewis辩解说道。 

“好吧，那你到底有谁的电话号码？可能可以联系上Pierre？” 

“嘿，我想起来了，我有Sebastian的号码！”Lewis喊道，“因为他没有其他任何社交媒体。”

他身边占用着Nico身体的Max翻了个白眼，“那他用的是什么，按键型功能机吗？我真的忍不住要叫他一声外祖父。” 

他身边Lewis已经拨通了号码。 

“嘿，Seb，是我。”Lewis故作轻松地说道，“是这样的，你能不能帮我个忙，告诉我一下Gasly的电话号码？”

Max紧张地看着他。

“哦，你也没有…好吧。”就听到Lewis说道，“那你可以告诉我你队友的号码吗？” 

他面前的Max赞许地点了点头。

对啊！Charles一定知道Pierre的号码。 

“你也没有？”Lewis对着话筒说道，“不过你有Christian的。”

Lewis把电话从自己耳边拿开，用手遮着话筒对面前的人说道，“他说他有Horner的号码，我想你老板肯定知道Gasly的号码，但是我真的不认为我给Horner打电话是个好主意。”

Max还在迟疑，就听到那头似乎有传来了声音。

Lewis连忙伸过去听对面的Sebastian在那里说啥。 “哦，你说你有Daniel的号码，他应该知道Pierre的。” 对哦，我没有早点想到，我自己好像也有Daniel的号码。

然后Lewis突然想到了什么，转过头来对着Max说道，“你昨晚会不会和Rick在一起？”

Max非常坚定地摇了摇头。

他非常确定这一点。 

“好吧好吧，谢谢你Seb，没事我自己打给他好了，谢谢你。再见”这一头Lewis已经挂断了电话。

然后他直接开始呼叫通讯录里的Daniel。

从话筒里可以听出电话响了很久，但是却没有被接起来。

“他没接。”Lewis说道，挂断了重新拨过去。

然而对方始终都没有接他的电话。

Lewis挂断了电话。

他们两个默默无语，有点不知道下一步该怎么办？

Nico现在就在外面，在Max的身体里面。

镇定下来，Hamilton。

那可是Nico Rosberg。这只是小场面，Nico可是见过大世面的人！

不，他一定会慌死的！

当他睁开眼睛，发现自己在一个完全陌生的地方，被完全陌生的人所包围，也许身无寸缕，伴随着严重的宿醉头晕… 

公主这次真的落难了。 

就在这时候，他的手机却响了起来，是个陌生的号码。

“你好？”Lewis立刻接了起来，“哦哦哦！你是Pierre，Sebastian在whatsapp上联系了Charles？太好了。” 

“让我跟他说！让我跟他说！”旁边的Max冲上去去抢他手里的电话。 

“退后，你现在一开口就是Nico。”Lewis低声呵斥，侧身不让他拿自己的手机，“是这样的Pierre，我想问一下Max现在在你身边吗？”

那头的人似乎说了什么。 

“哦，好…恩， 好的…好，好，知道了，谢谢。”然后他挂断了电话。 

“怎么样？” 

“他知道你在哪里？他马上把定位发给我，走吧。” 后者点了点头没有再问。 

“你在路上的时候最好仔细地想一下为什么会是你和Nico？你们之间是否存在什么联系？” 

“没有。真的没有，我不用想。”Max不假思索地回答道。

半小时之后。

他们两人站在一处看上去私密性非常好的公寓门前，Max不安地扯了扯自己的领子。

他能确定自己不认识这个地方。

而且Lewis就像一切令人讨厌的赛道对手一样非要逼着他穿着衬衫，对于一向喜欢穿着T恤的他来说好不自在。

“别靠着墙，Nico从来不这样站。”Lewis在他身边按下门铃后说道。

“Pierre不在？”Max站直了问道。 

“他不在，应该他们昨晚将你丢在了他这里，所以现在应该只有你一个人在，谢天谢地。”应该只有Nico一个人在，这比Lewis所担心的最坏的状况要好太多了。 

“我希望他醒了。”Lewis又一次按响了门铃，他看了看手表，已经快要到中午12点了。

他身边，Max焦虑地将重心从左脚换到右脚，他希望自己的躯体还好。

然后，他们两个都听到了，越来越近的似乎是跌跌撞撞的脚步声。

门开了。

门里，他们认识的那个Max正站在那里看着他们。

他似乎刚醒的样子，身上松松垮垮地套着件白色的衣服，不过看上去很清醒，也没有缺胳膊少腿。

看到是他们两个，似乎一惊。

"Nico！太好了！"Lewis说着就想上去抱住面前的“Max”,动作快得他身边真正的Max都来不及阻止。

但是他面前的“Max Verstappen”下意识地后退了半步。

虽然他的动作非常轻微，但是Lewis还是看了出来，“Nico？”。

趁着他退后那一步，Lewis立刻一步跨入房中，他身后此时此刻正占据着Nico驱壳的Max也迅速跨入屋子里并顺手关上了门。 

面对着他们的“Max”站在那里看着他们，手指微微卷曲，似乎对于眼下的情况并不清楚。而且正不动声色地观察他们两个的行为模式。 

“你，你不是Nico？你到底是谁？” 

没错，有些东西是骗不了人的，Nico不管是在他自己的身体里还是在其他人的身体里，那些小动作，那种熟悉的感觉是不会变的。

即使他一睁开眼睛醒来发现自己突然变成了Max Verstappen。

而这时在他旁边的Max则难以置信地看着Lewis。

什么？自己身体里竟然不是Rosberg！ 

“Nico？”他们面前的人终于说道，“你们认为我是Nico Rosberg？”并且开始仔细观察站在那里的Max，毕竟他看上去才是他们中最像Nico Rosberg的那一个。 

“你到底是谁？”Max终于彻底紧张了起来。

占据了我的身体！

他们面前的“Max”似乎也在斟酌，在思索目前的情况。

他面色阴晴不定，好像害怕一开口就说错话。

而Lewis却明白了当下的情况：这个人，不管他是谁，当他发现自己所处的情况时，他最合理的判断会认为自己的身体里现在是Verstappen，如果他认识Max的话。

然而现在他们两的出现却否认了这种可能性。而且从他一开门的反应能够看出，目前在Max身体里的这个人，不管他/她是谁，至少是认识Lewis和Nico的。

也就是说… 

正在这时，突然传出了一段音乐声。

被吓了一大跳的Max正在那里不知所措，突然发现面前的Lewis和“自己”都突然转过来盯着自己看。

噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！

原来是从我身上发出来的声音！

一定是Rosberg的手机！

他这才感觉到自己裤子口袋里的振动。

于是Lewis和“Max”就看着面前的这位“Rosberg”手忙脚乱地去摸自己的裤子口袋，还发现裤子口袋上扣子居然是扣着的，他努力解开扣子去拿里面的手机。

越是紧张就越是解不开，Max好容易掏出了依旧在发出声音的手机，却被身边的Lewis一把夺了过去！

他还来不及辩解，就看到面前的“Max Verstappen”脸上的血色却瞬间退得干干净净。

似乎连呼吸都要停止的样子。

老天，原来我自己大惊失色的样子是这样的。

他将视线从肉眼可见突然苍白的人脸上转移到Rosberg依旧在响的手机上。 

当他看到屏幕上显示的呼叫者时候，他突然觉得自己的心脏也几乎要停止跳动。

——Daniel Ricciardo. 

下章预告： 

“谁说我急着要回去啦？”Nico突然用他现在所占据身体的脸作出一个标志性的笑容来， “我还没有玩够呢？什么时候开始练习赛？” 

“Nico你疯了，你超级驾照都已经过期了！”Lewis上去试图拉扯他，却被旁边的“Max”伸手拦住了。

\-----------------

“所以Toto Wolff到底知不知道你们两个的事情？Niki Lauda知道吗？”

“闭嘴。” 这小鬼是没完没了了是吗？

但是也许，仅仅是也许，这是命运的安排，给他和Nico再一次机会，通过借助帮助其他人避免重蹈他们的覆辙来挽回…  
\-----------------

怎么可能？！

从后视镜里他发现后面有一辆红牛正在飞速地接近，自己明明刚刚出维修区。 

【来来来，让世界冠军们给年轻人们一些爱情上和赛车上的好建议，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈，年轻人们表示并不想要】

超级老梗，因为疫情原因在归国途中把放着之前几个故事更新内容的笔电托运去了一个目前无法触及的地方ORZ，咸鱼了好久终于决定重新打字的时候，新的脑洞它不受控制啊啊啊啊

想把1610，确切地说是161099，塞进故事里，我要思索一下


End file.
